


A Forbidden Sweetness From You.

by Chocovevo



Series: The Password To Love Is 31. [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet Ending, Cheating, First Dates, Kiibouma, M/M, No Spoilers, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: Sequel to 'The Password To Love Is 31'.Hideki Iidabashi is a twenty-year-old male.Kokichi Ouma is only human.K1-B0 wasn't supposed to have feelings.





	1. The Good

Professor Hideki Iidabashi is a twenty-year-old male. He was an average looking man with his only notable physical feature being his sharp electric blue eyes. He wasn’t particularly shy, yet he was quiet. But when he did want to talk, the room would become more lively. This aspect was quite valued in the tense workplace he was stationed at. 

It was honestly a wonder why Kokichi Ouma, the son of his boss, fell for him. 

Actually, he fell for him first but that wasn’t the point. 

It all started on a warm day in May. For once, he was close to becoming late for work. He had woken up late due to a project he had been working on for his work. When Hideki saw how much time he had, he wasted no time quickly showering and brewing some coffee, tripping over various things on his way. He rushed over to his workplace, silently berating himself for always choosing to walk to his work. Once he arrived at D.I.C.E, he opened the door to see… 

A splash of purple coming at him. 

Instantly, he was hit with an artificial grape soda.

He sputtered like a fish out of water as he was soaked with sticky grapeness, the smell horrendous. 

“Ahahahaha!” 

He heard laughing near him. He opened his eyes to see a boy with ivory skin and dark hair, pointing and laughing at him. Hideki scowled as the boy laughed, an embarrassed blush coming to his ears. He walked up to the boy and opened his mouth. 

It was then he noticed his eyes. 

Those amethyst gems were unlike he had ever seen. They shone like glistening lakes on summer nights and seemingly had multiple shades of violet and orchid in them. They had a special glint to them, as if he were planning something. This boy… he seemed like an adventure just from his eyes. His eyes were a treasure to be discovered, and Hideki found them. 

“Awww, am I that cute?” Said his melodious voice, layered in honey. 

Hideki stared at him longer, before he finally blinked and remembered the situation he was in. 

“I… sorry for staring but… has anyone told you that your eyes are beautiful?” 

The boy blinked and laughed again, “You’re adorable!” Hideki blushed at the compliment.

“I-it’s true!” His coworkers nearby stared. Never have they seen the outgoing Hideki been so flustered before. It was almost as if he were a new person. But he wasn't. He was just... _infatuated _.__

__“Hah! I’m Kokichi Ouma!” said the boy, holding out his hand._ _

__Wait, Kokichi Ouma?_ _

___The _Kokichi Ouma?__ _ _

____The bosses son?_ _ _ _

____The rumored troublemaker of DICE corp?_ _ _ _

____Oh god._ _ _ _

____“I’m… Hideki Iidabashi,” He said, shaking the hand._ _ _ _

____“Eh? Didn’t you make my robot? For a fifty-something, you look pretty good!” Kokichi grinned and placed his arms behind his back. Hideki sputtered for a moment before regaining his composure._ _ _ _

____“I know right?!” Hideki exclaimed, “It’s all the skin care treatments! They get better each year!”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi stared at him before bursting into melodious laughter, his hand over his mouth as he laughed._ _ _ _

____Hideki grinned, “But no, Professor Iidabashi is my dad. I’m his son!”_ _ _ _

____Kokichi grinned, his eyes sparkling even more, “It’s an honor to meet you Mr. Iidahashi’s son!”_ _ _ _

____“A bigger honor to meet the son of my boss!”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah! You better please me to get a raise!”_ _ _ _

____The two laughed, their combined laughter sounding like a melody. They both stood there and grinned at each other, not knowing what else to say._ _ _ _

____“We should talk sometimes,” Kokichi said, pulling out his phone, “If your phone isn’t ruined by grape soda, I’d like your number,”_ _ _ _

____Hideki blushed but nodded, “Kokichi Ouma, are you flirting with me?” He lightly teased._ _ _ _

______Kokichi placed a finger against his lips, smirking, “You’ll never know,”  
__________________________________________________________________________  
As it turned out, he was flirting. Because three months of constant communication later, they were going on their first date. _ _

____Hideki nervously buttoned up his white shirt, wondering if he should be dressing fancy or casual. The pair had decided to go to a nearby amusement park, a place of pure, innocent fun. Yet, all thoughts were on Kokichi and cringing at how he asked him out._ _ _ _

____It was awkward (for him). On his way to work, he grabbed a grape Panta and put a letter on confession in it, an action he regrets now. He gave it to Kokichi and Kokichi laughed, saying how he can’t read the letter since it was in the Panta. Hideki flushed instantly, the stupidness of his decision suddenly coming to him. He awkwardly confessed and Kokichi admitted he had the same feelings. That’s when they decided to plan their date._ _ _ _

____And now, Hideki was here. Choosing which pair of pants he would wear._ _ _ _

____When he finally chose a pair, he quickly grabbed his socks, shoes, and keys. Then, while somehow juggling a cup of coffee, his keys and wallet, he made his way out the door and to his first date._ _ _ _

_____Date. _The word made him nervous. This was the first date he’s had in a while, so he was a bit rusty with dating culture. He almost laughed, Hideki had been praised before for his intelligence but he was hopeless with common knowledge. But yet, he still managed to have someone fall for him.__ _ _ _ _

______As he walked out to his car, nerves started to bite at him. He just sat in his car, drumming his fingers against the wheel. He wasn’t playing any particular song, just wasting time. After about five minutes, he finally started up his car but was slowly doing it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Butterflies kept on fluttering in his stomach, making him almost sick. Was he ready? If he was, he didn’t feel like it. Would his humor save him from being awkward this time? Maybe it wouldn’t and he’d deal with the consequences of a bad date…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Those doubts carried on as he parked his car and walked out of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______They disappeared once he saw Kokichi._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi and his gleeful smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi and his casual posture._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kokichi and his _everything _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He ran over to him, his eyes bright and excited but his hair still a mess. Instinctively, he reached out his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kokichi grabbed it.  
____________________________________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Two years later, the two’s wedding was held._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Besides their first date, never had Hideki been so nervous. He kept fiddling with his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror, running his eyes over his features over and over again. His dad often told him that humor didn’t always solve his nerves. He proved him wrong by making everyone laugh on his wedding day, when his nerves were the highest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He took in a sharp breath as he walked towards the end of the aisle, the organ playing a melodious harmony. All eyes were on him as he slowly marched down the aisle. Once he reached the end of it, he stood, awaiting his future husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That’s when he saw him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________He _with his crisp white suit and checkered tie.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He with his hair tied in a sloppy ponytail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He, arm in arm with his robot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hideki couldn’t help himself from staring, his eyes growing brighter the more Kokichi walked towards him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It wasn’t until his future husband was standing in front of him did he say something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kokichi blushed, smiling a shy smile, “I love you too,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It wasn’t until his vows did he really say everything he loved about Kokichi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kokichi Ouma,” he started, “I’ve loved you since I’ve set my eyes on you. I loved those big, purple eyes of yours. They’ve entranced me. I love how they’ve entranced me,” he took a sharp breath in before staring back at those lavender eyes, wiping away the tears that have sprung up in his eyes, “I… I promise to love your eyes, and you forever. From the beginning to the very end and a bit after. Whenever you need me for love, I’ll be there,”  
He smiled at Kokichi, who was crying. Carefully, he wiped away his spouse’s tears, who smiled at his touch. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Now it was Kokichi’s turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I might be an asshole, but I’m your asshole,” that line made quite a few people laugh, including Hideki, “I might be mean at times, and extremely wild, and really obnoxious. But, I can promise that I’m yours. I’ll be yours forever and ever. And that’s a hard promise for me,” Kokichi took in a deep breath, trying to control the tears that flowed down, “When you first proposed, I didn’t think I was ready. Hell, I still think I’m not ready. But when I’m with you, I’m ready for anything,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hideki felt tears flow down his face, but all he could do was smile. “I love you,” he mouthed.  
He didn’t get a reply until their first kiss as husband and husband. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I love you too,” Kokichi whispered after their kiss ended. Despite hearing those words dozens of times in dozens of ways, he still felt new tears pricking in the corners of his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He loved the way Kokichi said it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He loved the way Kokichi clutched his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He loved Kokichi. _  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Now, he was here, eight months later. Daydreaming about his husband. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Husband. _The word tasted sweet on his lips. He planned to clock out early just to see his beloved _husband. ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________So he was on the way to his shared apartment, daydreaming about how Kokichi would greet him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kokichi would be in the kitchen, possibly sipping a grape Panta when Hideki would come in. Hideki would say something cliche, such as “Honey, I’m home!” Kokichi would drop his Panta in surprise and laugh his beautiful laughter. Then he would run into Hideki’s arms like in all those cheesy movies. Then, he would spin his husband around till they were both exhausted from laughing so much. They would then laugh some more and share a meaningful kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That’s how some evenings were. And they were perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That’s when he expected when he opened the door to his apartment, He wanted to see Kokichi standing in the kitchen, sipping a grape Panta while scrolling through his social media._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________But he didn’t. What he saw was a dark dining room and kitchen, void of any Kokichis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He glanced around the room as he loosened his tie, a tad bit worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That’s when he saw it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Clothes, scattered around the living room floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His eyes widen as he saw that they trailed to his bedroom. Thoughts after thoughts rushed into his mind and were a complete mess. Quietly, he followed the trail of clothes, recognizing them as Kokichi’s and… someone else’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Hideki tiptoed and quietly opened the doorknob, letting out a sliver of a crack to see…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kokichi, in a passionate liplock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kokichi, shirtless with his pants undone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kokichi, with K1-B0, his fucking _caretaker. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was right on the bed was where Hideki and Kokichi spent nights loving each other, romantically and sexually. And now, some fucking robot had stolen Kokichi’s heart from Hideki.  
Angry tears formed in Hideki’s eyes and he squeezed them tight to avoid them from flowing down. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He couldn’t walk in and start yelling. This wasn’t a TV show. He had to act like this maturely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________But what was the mature way to handle this situation? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________After pondering for a few moments, he had made his choice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Silently, he walked back to the apartment door and slammed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Honey, I’m home!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The Bad.

Kokichi Ouma is only human. And the desires of humans are strong. They blinded people from the true situation at hand, and the direness of it. Only, a human’s desire could make them do selfish, irrational, and crazy things.   
And Kokichi loves that about people. He loves to see what desire can do. Occasionally, it was hilarious, like when he saw Shuichi jumped out of a car just to impress Kaede. Or when he saw Kirumi do five backflips while juggling to keep her job. Truly, desires were hilarious. 

Except for his. His was dangerous. 

His desire made him feel… strange. Perhaps it was puberty or hormones just making him feel weird but.. His feelings around his robot companion could not be ignored. His body was all tingly and attracted at the thought of him, as if the mere thought of Kiibo was enough to make his knees weak. He was around sixteen or so when he began incorporating masturbation breaks into his daily schedule. 

But, somewhere deep inside him, he knew he didn’t want Kiibo. He wanted love. 

Hideki was different though. He was someone Kokichi genuinely cared about. Someone to laugh with even if the world around them was falling apart. Someone who cared about Kokichi as long as he lived. Someone… special. 

The first time they kissed, Kokichi knew he was special.

It was their first date and Kokichi was in front a yellow and red carnival tent, waiting for Hideki. He scrolled through his social media while his foot tapped impatiently, occasionally looking up only to be disappointed. His social media revealed all of his friend’s happy events and captions saying how much fun they were having. He didn’t like any of them. 

That’s when he appeared, his hair barely dried. Him and his unbuckled belt and tie flying with the wind. His face a mixture of panic and laughter, an expression Kokichi oh so adored. 

Him and his eyes. 

His eyes. They remind Kokichi of Hideki’s laughter, electric, beautiful, and overall beautiful. The bright blue seas were something Kokichi could get lost in as the world around them just disappeared. 

The reminded him of Ki-

No. This was not the time to think of him. The robot was his caretaker and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Kokichi’s eyes gleamed when the other man reached out his hand. He quickly grabbed it in return.

To describe Hideki’s hands would to be describe the exact feeling of tenderness and love. Even though they were rough with calluses, possibly from working with machines all the time, they were warm. And, at least compared to Kokichi’s small and delicate hand, it was big. Which meant that he felt the warmth all over his own hand. 

Kokichi laughed lightly before gripping Hideki’s hand. Hideki blushed as Kokichi gestured over to the ticket line, insisting that Kokichi would pay. 

It was at the end of their date when they kissed. Kokichi remembered it well. 

The two were sitting on a warm, metal bench after a night of riding roller coaster after roller coaster, eating an impossible amount of churros and making around 800 puns, they settled on hand holding as Kokichi was licking his bubblegum ice cream. As he savored the sweet taste of the ice cream, he noticed how Hideki was staring at him. 

“Anything up?” 

Hideki froze before blushing furiously, scratching the back of his head with his free hand as his blush reached his ears. “Nothing,

“I just think you’re cute,”

 

Desire must have controlled his next actions. No, it must have been desire. As soon, their lips were touching forcibly before slowing into something natural. The sweetness of the bubblegum was on his lips as he pushed harder, Hideki responding by doing the same. After a few minutes, they pulled away, the sweet bubblegum flavor still lingering between them. 

“Wow,” Hideki uttered, his eyes glazed over with love and affection, an affection Kokichi too had, “I never knew bubblegum could taste so good,”  
________________________________________

Their next sweet kiss was at their wedding. Sure, they’ve shared special kisses before but nothing could compare to the sweetness shared between them on their wedding. Luckily, life seemed to favor the couple because it was a bright and sunny day with small puffy clouds in the sky. It was perfect. Perfect for today.

But, Kokichi on the other hand was not perfect. He constantly rambled on and on about how anxious he was to his companion (that’s all he’ll ever be. A companion) and was silent compared to his bubbly, cheery self. But yet, through all of it, his companion comforted him. Saying soothing things about how the day will be perfect and how ready Kokichi was. 

Then, showtime. 

He stepped onto the aisle, his companion at his side. Each step closer was closer to his bliss. His happiness. His everything. 

As he felt his companion let him go, his hands met Hideki’s. They both embraced each other before letting go but still hand holding. That’s when they said their vows. 

“You may kiss,” The preacher said. 

And they did. As everyone watched, Kokichi could only taste the sweet bubblegum of when they first met. 

Then, eight months later, he betrayed him.   
___________________________________

Kokichi was expecting a visit from his companion. 

It was to be a simple night. Just a night full of wine and chatter, as Kokichi was with most visits. But something was different as Kokichi opened the door to his residence. His Kiibo seemed… off. Almost… Different. Maybe more emotional? 

But Kokichi pretended to not notice and grinned. 

“Kiibie!” Kokichi squealed before throwing his arms on his companion’s shoulders. He kissed the robot’s metallic cheeks, a form of greeting for close family members. 

He ignored the feeling he felt when his companion embraced him back. He had to ignore it. He was married after all. 

But it didn't stop him from want. 

He and his companion talked about idle things as Kokichi grabbed a glass of wine from the cabinet. As he poured it out, he felt his companion’s eyes on him. Kokichi bit his lip, loving the eyes on him but yet hating it at the same time. 

He gestured towards the couch, glass of wine in hand as he sunk into the couch’s cushions. A sigh escaped his lips as his robot companion sat next to him, his hands in his lap. 

Kokichi took a sip of wine. “C’mon Kiibs, loosen up,” His companion sighed, crossing his arms. 

“I already have,”

“What a liar,”

He huffed. “I am not lying, Kokichi. In fact, I am doing the opposite,” 

Kokichi leaned forward, their lips nearly touching.   
“Shut up,”

His companion glared down at the younger man, “I will not. In fact-!”

That was when their lips touched, metal on flesh. A heartbeat against a synthetic one. 

His companion’s eyes widen but he didn't pull away. In fact, he embraced it, his metal hands roaming Kokichi’s body in any way that he desired.

When he reached the back though, was when he found Kokichi’s weak spot.

His robot slowly traced down, reaching to Kokichi’s ass. He shivered, slightly stopping the kiss. But the robot was too hungry to stop completely. Yet he still had dignity. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom,” he muttered in a low voice. 

Kokichi whimpered and nodded, his desire for lust blinding him to the full extreme. So much so, he forgot about his loving husband. 

Kokichi Ouma was only human, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooooo! Sorry for going M.I.A. I might actually go M.I.A for the next few days so enjoy this while you can. Now, I actually have an excuse to go missing for the next few days. Not an excuse for why I've been gone for the last few months.   
> (let's just say: depression and lack of inspiration).
> 
> Anyways, I'm back! And I might change my schedule to be bi-monthly or something. Just so you guys will have fics and so that i won't have much stress. 
> 
> Uhhh that's it for now! Byeonara!


	3. And The Dirty.

K1-B0 wasn’t supposed to have feelings. 

It was common among human society that robots don’t typically have real feelings. They were just an empty husk of a body that was only made up of binary and wires. They were nothing compared to the superior humans made of feelings and intense emotions. 

But when Kokichi was around, K1-B0 felt… alive. 

The young heir was everything that K1-B0 could ever want. He was charismatic and proud. He was an adventure that desired to be explored. And he was sweet behind closed doors. As long as Kokichi was by K1-B0’s side, he felt human. 

It was a shame he married his creator’s son, a person he met on a few occasions. 

When Kokichi had first met him, K1-B0 knew. He knew. 

He never had a chance anyway. 

When Kokichi told him about the man that had flirted and joked around him in the morning prior, he knew. He knew he knew he knew he knew he knew. 

It was okay. He was a robot. 

When Kokichi told him of their first date, he knew. 

When Kokichi introduced Hideki to the family, he knew. 

He knew everything. 

It was love at first sight.   
________________________________________

During the wedding, K1-B0 was allowed his own toast to the newly formed couple. 

“A toast to the groom and his lover,” he said, hitching his “breath”. 

“A toast to them and their future. May it be filled with happiness and puns,” that made quite a few people laugh as K1-B0 continued, “May there be little ones roaming the halls of your home for me to take care of. May there be only be pride when you both think of each other. Because I know for sure, there is pride when I think of you, Kokichi.” 

He smiled at Kokichi, slightly holding out his pinky in the case that he would find it. 

He didn’t. 

K1-B0 was sure he never did.  
__________________________________________

 

When Kokichi had kissed K1-B0, he thought of it as a dream. A dream he knew robots couldn’t have. Yet, it was coming true. Kokichi. Kokichi. Kokichi Kokichi Kokichi Kokichi. 

His eyes had widened once their lips touched, but he gradually melted into it. Kokichi’s body somehow traveled to the robot’s lap and K1-B0 couldn’t help but explore his human’s body. 

‘This is wrong,’ he thought, ‘He’s tipsy. I shouldn’t do this,’

He didn’t voice his thoughts though. Only his own selfish desires. 

“Let’s move to the bedroom,” K1-B0 said in a husky voice. Kokichi nodded, seemingly driven by want. 

(Was it really want.)

(Or was it just lust.)

He gently placed Kokichi off of him and stood up before picking up the shorter male. Kokichi giggled as he wrapped his arms around K1-B0’s neck and started placing kisses all over the metallic neck. Because the robot was to have realistic sensors, he shivered in response. 

Once they reached the bedroom was when Kokichi decided to kick it up a notch. He pulled off his shirt in one swoop and undid his pants before pushing K1-B0 onto the bed. K1-B0 stumbled and fell backward, his back hitting the plush mattress. Kokichi grinned and straddled onto the robot’s lap, an action which made the robot blush intensely. 

That’s when he saw them.

Electric blue eyes, looking at this scene. 

It was only for a second though, as Kokichi had pulled him into making out the next second. 

But he knew. 

Hideki knew. 

But for now, he melted into Kokichi’s hold. That is until he heard the door slam and a too pleasant, “Honey, I’m home!” 

In that instant, Kokichi and K1-B0 were in sync, putting back on Kokichi’s clothes and trying to look presentable. K1-B0 went out first. 

“Ah, Master Hideki, welcome back. Kokichi was just in the bathroom. He should be finishing up soon,” 

Hideki nodded and grinned, his eyes shining. 

Even though he was smiling, even though his eyes were shining, even though Hideki didn’t seem to be out of the ordinary; K1-B0 knew. 

He knew within, it was a war. It was a war of whether to explode or be quiet. Of to hold this weight or to dump it on someone else. Of to either die with this secret or to expose it for the world to see.

Of whether to keep this marriage or to not to.

K1-B0 knew. 

He knew because he was fighting the same war inside. 

Kokichi skipped back in, his face slightly flushed from the previous events and the alcohol. “Hideki!” Kokichi said, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck and kissing it. 

He wanted Kokichi to do that to him. 

Hideki kissed back, a bit more roughly than usual, K1-B0 noticed. 

He wanted to do that to Kokichi. 

Kokichi giggled as he pulled away, “Tonight, okay baby?”

He wanted this. 

He wanted Kokichi. 

But he couldn’t. 

K1-B0 wasn’t supposed to have feelings. Yet here he was, feeling nothing but despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Accept my holiday gift~  
> This is a tad bit shorter than most so forgive me. But juicer things are coming! So longer chapters (maybe) yay! Anyways, I'm going to be livestreaming now. Join me at Chocovevo on instagram!! I'll answer questions and maybe drop a few spoilers~  
> I'll even take writing requests and read stuff aloud!!

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! It's finally here! Sorry for taking so long. Life just gets in the way =u=  
> I originally had no ideas other than 'Cheating' but now, OHOHOHO I HAVE SO MANY IDEA AHAHAHHAHA.
> 
> Sorry I'm being crazy. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Goal is to post once a week (excluding this week because author has final projects).
> 
> Bye bye!


End file.
